Sweet Nothings
by Poisonous Love
Summary: Angst, Sexual Frustration, Sex…And they say this is just a phase. (fixed ch.3 html tags!)
1. Frustration

Disclaimer: I didn't create The characters, I just put them in very enticing sexual scenes and play with their emotions. (please don't sue me:- D)  
  
Summary: Draco (17) Ginny (15).  
  
Angst, Sexual Frustration, Sex.And they say this is just a phase.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Everywhere she went, there his eyes were. Like two silver orbs. Following her every move, she couldn't hide. And then, His body materialized and he swept her into a curious kiss, his arms encircling her waist and her arms loose around his neck. They were caught up in sexual frustration, their stupid petty problems long forgotten with a mind blowing kiss. He opened his eyes. She opened hers.  
  
Blood poured out of her eyes like tears as she screamed. * Draco sat straight up in bed, covered in cold sweat, shivering. He rubbed his eyes and tried to slow his breath. What time was it? He looked over at his muggle clock and swung his legs to the side of the bed. It was only 3 in the morning, but he decided maybe he should shower, even if he was breaking curfew. Perhaps it would clear his mind from the dream.  
  
--  
  
Ginny turned to her side, her brain was ever awake, even though there was only one thing on her mind. Draco. She lay there thinking about him, running promiscuous scenes through her head. She felt her face blush, and she giggled in her thoughts as she rolled onto her stomach and went back to sleep.  
  
--  
  
Draco started up the shower, hot at first, to warm up the floor tiles and steam the room as he began to undress. He whipped off his muscle shirt, flung it to the small wooden bench with his boxers and underthings following. Since he was the only one in the shower room, Draco decided to walk over to the wall length mirror on the other side of the room.  
  
He stopped, and took in every inch of his masculine body. It was a work of art truly, sculpted pectoral muscles, perfect biceps, chiseled abdomen, and, from what he was told, a woman-pleasing appendage. He looked up, and stepped closer. He looked into his dull eyes, and tears came forth, but ah, slipped back where they came from.  
  
He sniffed, turning back to his shower. There he could let his tears flow freely, because they mixed in unnoticed with the water pouring onto his face.  
  
--  
  
Ginny picked up her books and walked slowly out of Snape's classroom. She really never cared for lunch, so she used this time for a quick power nap before having to go to Quiddich practice. Being one of two girls on the team, she really had to be on the top, she had to show everyone that she was just as good as the opposite sex.  
  
Especially when your older brother and his best friend are the main attraction.  
  
+++++++  
  
Draco sat quietly on his leather couch inside his room. He was happy he was Prefect, a whole room to himself, with no oversized Crabbe and Goyle to interrupt his quiet time.  
  
He stared at the wall. He sighed.  
  
Boring.  
  
And then a flash of red hair came into his mind. Pretty pale skin dusted with freckles made him shiver. Pretty pink lips curved into a smile.  
  
He sighed and smiled.  
  
Those pink lips were one a few that hadn't come into contact with his.  
  
'Damn', he thought,' If only I could get her! All those other girls, they wouldn't matter. If only I could touch her.' But her rolled his eyes and slapped his hand on his thigh. 'Potter and Weasly would have my nads if I breathed near her!' -- "Ron! Harry! Wait up!" Ginny yelled from the top of the stairs. She ran quickly down, her practice uniform halfway on. Damn, she overslept again.  
  
Not to her surprise, there they all stood waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny, you know we never leave without you" Harry said moving his broom to his other arm so her could have Hermione in the other.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "C'mon Gin, we're going to be late!"  
  
So off Ginny hopped, for another day of practice.  
  
--  
  
Draco stood at the pitch, watching her fly directly above him on her broom. She really was a great keeper. Her reflexes were lightning fast and she was small and deft on a broom.  
  
'Damn' He thought licking his lips. --  
  
Ginny caught another quaffle and threw it back in. She was suffering today, her mind was not as quick as her body was.  
  
"C'mon Gin, concentrate" Harry said before he threw another quaffle, too hard and too fast.  
  
It came hurling towards her as she looked down.  
  
Draco. Under. Watching.  
  
And then it came, hitting her bluntly in her chest. She coughed and gasped for air, her breath bubbled she fell to her side, off her broom.  
  
And into the arms of Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Winks and smiles

CH2 A/N thanks guys for the reviews! Wow I only submitted Chapter 1 last night and my inbox was full of reviews :smiles and eeps with joy!: OH and I forgot to add in the last chapter what years they were in (if you haven't figured it out by their ages) Draco is in His 7th year and Ginny her 6th. Her b-day is coming up so don't worry about the age gap! Thank you everyone for reading! And to answer TomFeltonsDancer's question, just read this chapter okay? Okay! Ciao my loves :kiss:  
  
DISCLAMER: No, I don't own them, they were created in the beautiful mind of J.K.Rowling. And why isn't she a saint yet?!!  
  
Let's go back, way back, to figure out how these two came to like eachother.  
  
Where they first met.  
  
To Ginny's first year and Draco's Second.  
They met that day in Flourish and Blotts, angered at each other, their eyes locked, Ginny ready to pounce for her crush at that time. Ever since then something stuck inside their brains. Draco Malfoy. Ginny Weasly. And No one would ever know that these two would ever be destined to be eternal lovers.  
  
No matter how much they argued when she became conscious. -- Ginny opened her eyes and let out a rough cough.  
  
"There", she heard Madame Pomfry whisper," I knew smelling salts would do the trick."  
  
She looked around, her vision was blurry. She blinked and blinked again.  
  
Her vision cleared and there she saw Draco standing next to her bed. She felt some pressure on her hand, Looking down she felt herself blush and pull away.  
  
Draco had been holding her hand.  
  
Gin turned her head, oh her neck was sore. She hissed and squeezed her eyes. She tried to sit up and gasped in pain.  
  
"Oh dear, you've broken a few ribs from that quaffle. Lucky that Mr. Malfoy was right below to catch you or you would have broken your spine!" Madame Pomfry looked sweetly at Ginny, then to Draco, and back to Ginny.  
  
She winked.  
  
"Where is Ron? How did you- ?Why-?" A million questions ran through her lips before Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.  
  
"Just luck Weasley, be greatful I was in a good mood. Normally I don't just catch every beautiful thing that drops out of the sky"  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and she blushed. Draco laughed and turned his head.  
  
"Oh, there's your ratty brother and his 'posse' now!"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in with flowers and candy. Harry had a forgive-me look on his face. After all it had partially been his fault for this accident. Hermione smiled and placed her gifts on the bedside table.  
  
"Feeling better yet Gin?" Ron asked as he placed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Somewhat, I have a few broken ribs, a sore neck. Nothing to bad." She leaned foreward a bit catching Harry's eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I threw it too hard." Harry cast his eyes down.  
  
"No, my mind wasn't where it should have been, on the field." She giggled softly, trying not to move her chest and ribs.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll just take these Sugar Quills back up to my room!" Harry smiled and tossed the box onto her bed. Years and Years ago, that smile made her melt onto the floor. But now, that was all changed, although everyone still thought she liked Harry.  
  
Ron took a look around the room, stopping where a silver-eyed boy stood, off to the side.  
  
"Oi, Malfoy.Uh.I guess I wanted to say." he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. "I guess I wanted to say thank you for being there."  
  
He took one hand out of his pocket and put I out between them.  
  
Draco looked hesitently at the hand and smile. He put his hand out to Ron's and gripped it tightly as they shook.  
  
"Some twist of fate, I guess." Draco pulled his hand back and looked at Harry.  
  
"All of this because of you Potter" he sneered and sniffed. "well I guess I better be off now, I need my rest so I look beautiful for my ladies tomorrow."  
  
Malfoy squeezed Ginny's hand softly before he left, Ginny's eyes gleamed and her cheeks turned scarlet red. This left Harry and Ron with wide eyes and mouths agape. Hermione only looked at Gin with smiling eyes.  
  
"Ah, well that's Malfoy for you", Hermione said, "Boys do you mind if I talk to Ginny, alone for a while?"  
  
Ron huffed, kissing Ginny on the cheek and left. Harry grabbed Hermione from behind and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and turned red.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, I'll be there, no I won't be late" she whispered as she kissed his nose.  
  
Hermione walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So Gin," She smiled, "how long have you fancied Malfoy?"  
  
--  
  
'Draco, Draco, wait up!" called a voice from down the hall.  
  
Draco turned around, sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"You remember what you told me last week? Well have I got news for you!" 


	3. Misericordia misery of the heart

A/N:Hey readers, Here's the new chap and guarantied smut. I have a list of Transition symbols  
I think you might want to read:  
-- : change between characters and personal thought  
##: Together, both minds as one  
++: Time change, move foreward in days or hours  
Anyway there will be more in later chapters.  
I just want to say thanks to my alpha reader The Pixie Dust Poet and my wonderful Beta reader even though she couldn't beta read this one! (its ok!) Anyway here it is... (OH and please, No flames.)  


~~~~~~~  
Ginny walked slowly out of the medical wing in her pajamas, carrying her uniform from the earlier practice. She was sore but being a quidditch player that was normal. Her slippers made soft pat-pat sounds on the cold stone floor. Her head was still pulsing, she could feel it, and her ribs were still sore. The day seemed to be drug out longer than it needed to be. Somewhere within a classroom she heard a clock chime midnight, so she tried to hurry and get up to her dorm.  
But her mind decided to slow down.  
She was busy daydreaming of silver and gold when she walked through something misty in the middle of the hallway.  
"Young Weasly, watch where you are walking please" she heard a cheery voice chuckle behind her. Ginny whirred around wide-eyed and half-smiling to see Nearly Headless Nick hovering a few feet away.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she giggled, then softly holding her ribs. She smiled weakly, "Ah, mustn't do that, I'm so sore."  
"So I heard." He smiled and hovered over, putting his arm around her shoulder and began walking/gliding to the Gryffindor Tower.  
"I've heard a lot of things around this castle, mostly gossip though.  
"Oh really?" Ginny smiled, raising her eyebrows, "Like what?"  
"Well, I know you can keep a secret right?" He glanced down to her.  
"Yes, you know I can!"  
"Good, because I can too!" He laughed and Ginny tried not to move her chest so much.  
"No, really Nick, what have you heard?"  
"I suppose I could tell you..." he sighed".  
"Oh please!!" Ginny looked at him with pleading eyes and a sly smile.  
"Okay okay!" nick proclaimed, throwing his arms into the surrounding air.  
He cleared his throat and began. "well Semus Finnigan and Pavarti Patil are now an official couple!"  
Gin rolled her eyes, " Finally, they're always all over each other!"  
Nick covered his eyes with one hand and sighed. "Oh, yes, I've come across them so many times in the night."  
Ginny made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"  
"Cho liked Harry last year. A bit late I think..."  
"Uhh, yea a tid bit late"  
"But she has her eyes set deeply on one young man. She likes him so much she's thinking about asking HIM to the Halloween Ball!"  
"Who does she like? Who is she going to ask?!" Ginny turned her head to him, wide-eyed with anticipation.  
"Our dear Cho is in Love with Your Brother Ron! And that's not all to this story," Nick leaned in closer," Ron is head over heels for her!"  
Ginny squealed her eyes bright and happy. She ran in through her mind. Ron likes Cho. Cho likes Ron. Ron + Cho = Happy Ron and Happy Cho!   
"Oh this really is too great! I mean Harry and Hermione, Ron and Cho, and then Me and Dra-"   
3Ginny shut her mouth and looked at the floor, her stomach twisting in knots from having her tongue slip. "What?" Nick questioned, his eyes trying to catch hers.  
Tears welled up in her eyes "Nothing," she sniffed, "Nothing at all that's what it is." One Tear slipped through and she roughly brushed it away and leaned back on the wall next to the Fat Lady Portrait.   
"Ginny dear, were you going to...to say...Draco?" Nick whispered as he glided over to her.   
She let more tears escape before she nodded and said through salty lips, "Perhaps I should get my rest, a lot has happened today. Thank you Nick for helping me back. Good night." Nodding once again before turning her back and ignoring the fat lady's advice while saying the password. She stopped halfway in and turned around, her eyes red and pleading 'You won't tell anyone...will you?"  
Nick looked back at her, his eyes as deep and sympathetic as a ghost's could be. "Of course not young Ginny."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I always keep my Promises"  
"Good, thank you Nick, Good night." She sniffed again, leaving nick alone in the corridor.   
He always kept his promises when someone asked him not to tell, he was very good at not letting things slip. He just wished he could have told her what he had heard earlier that evening...  
Ginny stepped over the threshold and saw Hermione and Harry lying on the floor surrounded by books and parchments, asleep. The lay half on top of each other, obviously multi-taking when they drifted away. Ginny walked over to the couch, also covered in books, and grabbed the quilt, covering them with it. She was just around the bend of the staircase when she heard soft kisses and shuffling and Harry's Voice. "Let's slip to my room," she could barely hear as she closed her door and climbed into bed, making sure not to wake her roommates.   
That night she dreamed of her fall over and over again, remembering how it felt to be wrapped in Draco's arms, then later taking a ride on his broom around the moon. 

+++

--   
Morning came, very early morning actually.  
Draco stood in front of his mirror, his clothes strewn about him, having trouble on his imag  
e. "Maybe the black tie with the white shirt..." he mumbled grabbing the two and holding it up in front of him, looking up and down.  
"Bleck," he scowled, " look like a bloody waiter!" and looked into the mirror. He stopped, and his face went blank. Was this what everyone saw as he walked into the great hall? Is this what Ginny saw when she looked his way? 'Shame', he thought He thought of Ginny, oh beautiful Ginny, and he saw himself smile, a nice curvy half smile .(A/N, you know, the ones that he has in his pictures that make your knees buckle?! lol ok back to story) Today was the day, He was going to smile like that, today he would slowly begin to change.  
Looking at his clock, he figured that since it was almost Four- Thirty in the morning, no one would be up, so he could go shower and whatever came up. He turned back to his closet and grabbed the first things he saw, a black long-sleeved button up and a white tie, and walked to the showers, forgetting his wand.   
- -  
But he wasn't the only one trying to figure out what to wear.  
Ginny walked out of her room as the clock in the common room struck half past four. Just as she passed Hermione's room, she heard harsh whispers and movement. She stuck her ear to the door.   
"Harry, where's my bra??!"  
"Uhhh...I think I threw it that way...towards...the...fire...place."   
"Smart Harry you burned the only bra that fits me!" Hermione huffed and noisily sat down somewhere. Soft footsteps were heard, and then they stopped. Hermione really had the kind of chest that needed support, unlike Ginny's small B-cup.  
"Hermione," She heard Harry whisper, "We can go to Hogsmede this weekend, it's only Thursday, and I'll have the honor of buying you something sexy. I promise."   
Hermione sniffed, "I'm sorry I'm a bit snappy, I guess I'm just a little worried...you know...what I mean?"   
Harry laughed, "Mione, don't you worry about that. We use Oragus root, spells, charms, potions, and I'm pretty sure, No, I'm COMPLETELY sure that nothing will go wrong. You know that!"   
"I know I know." Hermione said, while shuffling and footsteps resonated against the stone walls. "What do you think, can u notice anyhing?" More footsteps, "Beautiful, just Beautiful." The footsteps stopped. Everything was quiet. Ginny pulled away from the door and stood up. She was happy for Hermione and Harry, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She wanted Draco, more than she could say. She stepped out of the portrait hole, her heart heavy and wanting. 

--

"Damn!", Draco yelled as he hopped out of the shower. The water was bone-chillingly cold and he didn't have his wand to heat it. So all magical sources were out. He huffed and dried off, Where could he shower? The showers in the locker room were too far away to walk to, and there was an autumnal breeze, so that was out too. It didn't take too long before his hormones secretly played into action. Of course, he GIRL'S shower room! Why hadn't he ever thought of that before?! It was early, so why not? Draco wrapped his towel around his waist, picked up his things, and walked out and into the Girl's shower room. 

--

Ginny put her stuff down on one of the nearby marble benches and walked right up to the shower in the farthest corner. She was about as self conscious as the next girl, but she liked to feel secluded from everyone else and roaming eyes. Turning the shower on, she turned on her heel and gathered her shower things, and walked back to put them on the small shelf on the side. She heard the door open, but didn't care, she was going to shower and not waste her time talking, she had a lot of things on her mind anyway.  
Ginny went back to her bench and pulled the belt of her bathrobe loose. She closed her eyes and let the emerald silky fabric fall delicately down her shoulders and onto the floor. Suddenly, things were quiet, too quiet. Ginny looked up, her eyes wide, to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the stone wall, clad only in a towel and his mind boggling smile. 

--

He pulled on the door, it was quite hard to open because it was made of strong Mahogany wood, and entered an elaborately decorated bathroom. There was pink and white marble with gold accents and the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky when the sun was rising. Malfoy heard a shower on, he didn't know where it was coming from, but he walked quietly to the wall that partially separated the room in half. He looked around the corner, and there stood a red headed beauty, covered in a silken bathrobe, taking her things to her shower. Wow," Draco managed to whisper in his mind. He watched her as she pulled lightly with her small freckled hands on the belt around her bathrobe. The fabric fell so softly around her shoulders, falling to the ground, revealing nothing underneath except the skin God gave her. "Oh Merlin!" he said in his mind, trying to concentrate on his thoughts, rather than the beauty right in front of him. He leaned against the wall, and Ginny looked up. Damn, she heard him. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. She didn't move, she was either too frightened to move, or she was revisiting a daydream.   
"Hello Ginny," Draco said with such surprising restraint, keeping his eyes on her eyes, rather than on her beautifully shaped breasts.   
"Ma-Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She said picking up her bathrobe from the ground, franticly covering herself again. 

#######

Draco moved swiftly over to one of the benches. "Here to shower, the hot water is out in mine, so I decided to come here.   
"W-Well you could have heated it with your wand!" Ginny stammered, her heart beginning to beat faster.   
"Seems like I forgot it." Draco began to remove his towel, and faced her. Ginny gasped and averted her eyes.   
Draco let the towel fall to the floor. "O C'mon Gin, you don't like boys? Well it always seemed to me you were a queer one." He sneered.   
"I am not a lezzer!" she shouted at him, her eyes filling with tears.   
"Alright Alright! For Merlin's sake I'm just joking with you!"   
Ginny sat down on the bench, her eyes shut tight, why was she acting like such a baby?! Draco looked around and at the big clock on the middle wall, 5:15, was there time? Oh, There was always time. He smiled his curvy, curious smile and walked to the bench behind Ginny and sat down. He moved close to her, just so that his skin was millimeters away from hers. He could feel her heat radiating onto his. Draco moved his hand to her arm and put his nose in the crook of her neck and his breath sent visible shivers down her spine. 

She stiffened.

  
"Draco we should st-"   
"Shhh, just relax Gin." Draco pressed his lips onto her soft white skin, his slate gray eyes changed to light gray ,open, watching her face with every kiss. Oh she was beautiful, the way her face softened and how her lips parted in a silent moan. Draco was happy when she dropped the robe onto the floor and moved around to face him, her hands resting on his chest. And he did the same. His hands kneaded the soft breasts, surprised as how the rest of her body had freckles, except for her breasts. He leaned in caught her in a soft but wanting kiss, hungrily he licked her bottom lip and let him in. She moved her hands around his neck. Draco's head was floating, she obviously was not a first-timer at this sort of thing. She leaned back, and he leaned forward, until they were lying horizontally on the cold marble bench, all sense of time and reason gone like so many teenagers virginity at that school. Ginny opened her legs and hugged them against his hips. She pulled one hand down from his neck and slowly moved it across his perfectly toned, creamy skin, to his hard erection, her fingers softly moving up and down. Draco moaned in her mouth, "Ohhhhh my...Draco moaned in his head.   
She certainly was experienced, well, just once before. She had a short fling with Seamus the year before right before Crimbo Hol's (Christmas Holiday for all you out there who aren't familiar with English ENGLISH). It had been painful and awkward, resulting with two frustrated hormone driven teenagers. They didn't talk or exchange eye contact after that, just walked past each other and tried to forget what had happened. Ginny pulled away from Draco's mouth.   
"I need you in me...please." She looked at him with pleading eyes.   
He smiled back at her and adjusted himself. He entered her with a audible gasp, and pushed slowly, he wasn't sure if she had ever gone this far. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, there was a dull pain, it had been a while since Seamus. Draco filled her, and looked down at Ginny, her blue green eyes shiny and vast like the ocean, her lips so soft and pink, she was beautiful.   
"Draco, move, please." Ginny whispered up at him. He nodded and began to move, slow at first, letting the feel of wet velvet wrapped around him linger in his mind. Ginny moved up onto her elbows, and wrapped her legs around his middle, giving him the perfect angle to move faster at. The steam from her shower swirled around them, adding to the moisture building on their skin.   
Inside Ginny a fire began to spread, first at her belly, then engulfing her nerves like a forest fire, her mind crackling and smoking, her head swirling with euphoria. Inside Draco, there was tension, worries about his life and his father, a door was being opened and all of his problems seemed to roll away with every breath he took. Draco reached down and found the tiny bundle of nerves, she let out an echoing moan on pleasure as he put changing pressure onto it. Draco was soon reaching his release, Ginny looked at his eyes, and they had changed. Sparkling silver, almost like a mirror, she could see herself in his eyes, She was all he could see. Ginny gave out with a loud cry, her head throw back, her eyes closed tight, her chest heaving. And Draco soon followed, releasing himself into her, the burning liquid inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, his breath deep and soon it slowed. They both had a terrible feeling of being calm. They lay there for a few minutes, feeling each others soak and mist soaked skin. Draco looked up at her and gave her a lazy kiss before pulling himself out. He stood and turned away.   
"Gin, listen, I have something I want to tell you, I want to tell you so bad, I just can't tell you know.", He swallowed loudly, "I need to go." He covered himself with his towel and began to walk to the door.   
"What?" She sat up covering herself with her wrinkled robe, "Draco, don't go, Draco!" she yelled, but he was already out the door   
Ginny wiped a tear away and went to her shower. Although she didn't want to wash him away, she had to, she just had to. Softly she cried into the water, not wanting to be heard. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the marbled wall, slumping down to the ground, her head on her knees and blood on her thigh. 

--

"Draco!" He heard an angel's voice cry from behind the door. He walked back into the boy's shower room and fell back onto the wall. Damn, he loved her, Dammit Dammit Dammit. She was so different, she was so, beautiful in his arms. So delicate, so glowing...so _young._ He hit the back of his head against the stone wall. His eyes filled with tears and he didn't bother to wipe them away when the fell down his cheek. They were like battle wounds, although we was never proud to show them. He was battling his stone wall heart, it was trying to crack open, trying to let the gold inside show. And Ginny saw it, he knew she did, when she looked into his eyes. She had seen into his heart,** she had seen herself**. He sniffed and wiped his face with a harsh hand, and walked to the cold shower. He didn't care that it was cold, he needed to get her off of him, he didn't want to, but he had to. He had to wash everything away. 

He needed to clear his mind.

A/N okay so what did you guys think????????? R/R NO FLAMES! You flame, I turn that flame and burn your arse with it. Understand?! I appreciate constructive criticism, not sarcastic stupidity.   
Thanks,  
-PoIsOnOuS lOvE- 


	4. Words of love and such

html

head

title Sweet Nothings/title

body

Ch4. Words of Love and Suchp

Disclaimer: I didn't create them. But I'm writing about them. I Sue me/Ip

A/N So, Order of the Phoenix came out, and I finally got the book and read it…wow…I cried so much in the end…but there's 2 more!!!!! Anyway I sat down, thinking about if I should continue this fic or not, since I started before book 5, but I concluded to keep going. SO everyone, whatever happens in my fic, has NOTHING AT ALL to do with OotP, okay? And if u don't like that, well go and hit the little X on the top right hand corner of your screen, that should help you. Anyway…enjoyJ br bonward/bbr

I've begun to switch between more characters now, so we can have more people involved (the more the merrier I like to say).Also, the p.o.v is changing, some will be in 1st person, others in 3rd…whatever I feel like doing. Have fun chums!p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p

"GINNY! OPEN UP NOW!" Ron screamed as he pounded on the door.

p

"Go Away Ron, I don't want to talk to you!" Ginny's hoarse voice wailed through the mahogany door. She put her head back down on Hermione's shoulder, already tear-soaked from hours before. Thank God it had been a Saturday, they would have already missed half their classes.

p

"Ron, I need to talk to Ginny, Now go and leave us alone for a few hours. And tell Harry too."

p--p

"Fine. Fine, Fine, Fine." Ron huffed and turned his back, leaning against the door. He sighed deeply, his heart was sad for Gin. But he was Angry too. He had heard everything Ginny had said through the door, but when Hermione came out, he promised he wouldn't beat Malfoy. It would hurt Ginny too much. But how could he not suspend this rage? The ferret used his little sister…so he thought.

p

Ron closed his eyes and turned, speaking into the hinge of the door, his voice cracking a bit. "Love you Gin, don't forget that." And with that he trudged down to the common room to play chess with Harry.

p--p

"I don't understand Herm, it happened so fast. I-I, I didn't know what was going on, you know? It felt so right…" Ginny sighed into Hermione's shoulder and sniffed. "Was it wrong of me?"

p

Hermione took Ginny's chin with two fingers and looked deep into her eyes.p

"Gin, no, of course not. He loves you, and you love him. It just happens to be that that boy has trouble showing his feelings. They always come out wrong. Do you remember when I dated him for that short while, back in 5th year?" Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes, waiting for her to continue. But Hermione was messing with the tassels on Ginny's comforter, and Ginny was itching to straighten them out into order. So she absentmindedly tread her fingers along the backside of her wrist.

p

Finally, Hermione Spoke. p

"He had so much trouble trying to express what he felt for me, he became angry and impatient. Ginny I don't think he's ever known how to love. I mean look at his family, his father is a death eater, his mother is full of herself. Neither of them pay any attention to him! He just needs someone to teach him how…Someone like you, dear." Hermione smiled and wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. "There is so much you can do for him. But it will take time to break him. I'm just glad we didn't last longer than dinner that day!" Ginny laughed half-heartedly through her drying tears.

p

She continued, "Course, I went back into Harry's arms, he forgave me for everything, he's so wonderful, you know," Hermione sniffed and wiped the edges of her eyes. "I've got through so much for that bloody boy, all because I love him. It's not just some stupid fling. Ginny, it's real, Iit's real/I. And I know, you deep down inside know that feeling, not warm and fuzzy like the boys in the past, it's something deep inside your stomach, it flutters and explodes like fireworks inside your brain. There's no awareness that you're even breathing, like you're submerged in water, that wonderful floating feeling," Hermione sniffed and looked at Ginny in the eyes again, her eyes shiny and tears down her face.

p

"I know it's real Ginny, you and Draco. It's an aura around you two…when he talks to me about you, I can see you in his eyes. My Grandmother once told me, your eyes are the windows to the Soul. Well, Gin-Bug, you b are/b his soul." Hermione wiped the tears from her face and embraced Ginny tightly. They cried into each other's shoulders for a few minutes before pulling away. Hermione's face was happy, but worried.

p

"What is it?" Ginny asked Hermione, her eyes searching hers.p

"Well, you did use some kind of protection, didn't you? Condemns, charms, spells, potions?"p

Ginny's mouth went agape, her eyes wide. She Shook her head.p

"Well, that's ok, I know the potion, just get me your kit, and we'll fix you right up," Hermione gave Ginny another hug and followed Ginny to her desk.

p

--

p

Stupid Ferret, how could he do this to her? She's my bloody little sister. I My Sister/I. What was he thinking, messing around with her? And then leaving her there crying, until Hermione came in to find her. How I dare/I he. p

Finally, Hermione's downstairs, she's quiet, curled up with her book and Crookshanks is purring contentedly in her lap. Harry's lucky to have a girl like her, smart and beautiful. Me on the other hand, I'm in love with a Teacher. p

It's bloody crazy really, I mean, she graduated top of her class and was offered the Position immediately, and she accepted it. Her first year off she would be teaching at the school she just graduated from. And She teaches me. I feel like a stupid schoolboy who fancies this Gorgeous Teacher.p

I see her a lot, our little group has sort of taken her under our wing, she says she feels awkward talking to her teachers, she feels intimidated…So young.p

With Cho, I feel something different. She's my age, and she's smart. I get help with my homework… and tutoring sessions. Now, not to brag or anything, but her tutoring sessions can really wear a guy out. Especially when you're doing it on desks and stone floors.p

It didn't immediately begin like that, it really was tutoring really, and then one night, it just happened. Kinda like a real wet dream.p

There I was, leaning across her desk looking, well pretending to look, at my upside-down quiz. I really was looking at her and I knew she knew, her eyes kept darting around and her cheeks blushed, showing her sun-freckles. Finally I said her name ( we had been on first name terms only in tutoring, she was Professor Chang in my day life), and she looked up at me. And I kissed her. I pulled away and she grabbed my face and kissed me back so softly. I let my lips linger on hers before she looked up into my eyes and bit my bottom lip.P

Oh, she was ready.

p

She really had a beautiful body, although you could tell she was quite modest, her breasts and bottom showed a light tan line, but none the less, if I saw that suit on her I'd have torn it off. She had small breasts, a good thing, sometimes those big ones scare the hell out of me. But she was very toned, all those years of Quidditch practice; it paid off in the end. p

When I released into her, she was so beautiful, her eyes closed, laying back against her desk, her thick, straight black hair fanned out around her head like a blue-black halo. P

Oh, it was gorgeous.p

But, we must keep 'us' a secret, until after graduation, then after that I believe my plans for us would be to spend three days in a bed.p

Sounds good to me.p

A/N: ok short chap and almost NO progress…but hey….who cares! More later.

/body

/html


	5. ALNL Part One

PCH5. A lesson never learned. Part OneP A/N It's been way way way too long since I've updated. Apologies Apologies readers! DISCLAIMER: O God No, they're not mine, because if they were, I'd have them doing nasty things all the time, and you wouldn't want you're five year old reading that now would you? -- A few days passed on, Ginny of course still heartbroken, wondering what she should do now, now that this had happened. And Draco, now that he had run out on her after a passionate ritual, felt like a soul-less moron. He really didn't want to leave, no, he would have stayed his entire life and even after in her arms. But now, after all of this he seemed to cast his eyes downward whenever they crossed paths in the crowded corridors of Hogwarts.  
Potter and Weasly never even cared to look at him anymore, Draco figured that they had found out what had happened. Ginny probably didn't want them to get involved, and that was quite all right with him. He had taken a few blows from Harry during Quidditch and figured if he hit that hard on a broom that it would intensify ten-fold on the ground. Even so, none of this stopped his heartache, and none of this changed how he acted. Still acting like he owned the world, he strut about and smirked like always. Except he didn't taunt Potter or Weasly, he didn't want them to get involved either.  
So on this went, a torture for his body and mind, morning and night. Until one day... A/N I just wanted to put something really quick in....kinda to get my readers back in....I promise there is another chapter after this! Go, click the button, go....shoo! 


End file.
